Moonfall
Moonfall is an unbelievably gorgeous story-driven art blog detailing the adventures of Princess Luna as a young filly. Although instructions and questions are occasionally used to advance the story and flesh out the milieu, the main tale seems to be planned in advance, allowing the artist to create truly sumptuous artworks of certain scenes and landscapes. The Story So Far... Younger versions of Luna and Celestia are living in a cottage in a vast unnamed forest, alone but for 'Mother', an alicorn with more than a passing resemblance to Lauren Faust's OC. On one fateful day, Mother heads out to collect berries, leaving the two fillies to do their shares of housework. After finishing her own chores, Luna very kindly decides to assist her sister with the rest of the work. Celestia is shockingly ungrateful for the work of her highly talented little sister, prompting Luna to run away from the cottage and off into the woods. After exhausting the possibilities of her perfectly justified temper tantrum, and decrying her mean and heartless sister, Luna decides to explore the forest, and ventures into a dark yet intriguing area that she has never previously entered. She doesn't mark her trail. This proves to be a rather large oversight. The Sisters Luna retains the Royal Canterlot Voice from her canonical appearances in the show, albeit shorn of the volume. Her dialogue is entirely written in an upper-class tone; her sentences are almost always complete, correct and consist of very formal (if archaic) English. This may reflect her upbringing, as Celestia uses the same style of language, somewhat in contrast to her normal character. Luna's youth is strongly emphasised, and she is prone to being rash, careless and naïve. She is also playful; for humour, her expressions sometimes resemble the sorts of silly faces more frequently pulled by Woona. With Luna as the sole protagonist, rather less is known about Celestia. Her hair at this time is entirely pink, a style generally used in fanon to denote her youth, and while she is much larger than her sister, she still seems somewhat immature. Her accidental mishandling of Luna's attempts to assist her lead to the beginning of Luna's adventure. Before Our Story Begins A few little bits and pieces of the world's backstory are revealed when Luna casually mentions them: *Alicorns originated from the historical union of a unicorn and a pegasus; these in turn possessed earth pony lineage. The royal princesses are the product of all three bloodlines, making them living symbols of racial harmony. *The forest in which the sisters live is said by Celestia to be the largest in the entire world. *Mother refuses to discuss why these members of the royal family have been living out in the woods for as long as Luna can remember. The memories appear to pain her. *The sisters appear to have some form of shared knowledge of the world beyond their forest, as revealed when innocent Luna starts singing a bawdy folk song. Whether this originated from her big sister's memories of the outside, or whether the cottage possesses some collection of books or scrolls, is as yet unknown. Reception In May 2012, after a mere 23 photosets, the blog happily cleared 2000 followers, undoubtedly in no small part due to the high quality of the artwork and the tale. Calpain featured the blog in an Equestria Daily Mod Spotlight, and this has gathered a very high star rating. Category:Story blog Category:Instructed Category:Draw blog Category:Canon Character Category:Voiced Character